gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Salvatore's Called a Meeting
Wasted Busted Toni dies Joey dies Luigi dies Stretch destroyed |reward = $15,000 |unlocks = Chaperone |unlockedby = The Pick-Up |todo = Head over to Joey's. Pick up Luigi. Pick up Toni. Get to Salvatore's. |protagonists = Claude}} Salvatore's Called a Meeting is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family capo Toni Cipriani from Momma's Restaurante in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Leone Capo Toni Cirpiani informs Claude that the Leone Family Don, Salvatore Leone, has called a meeting at his Gentlemen's Club in Saint Mark's. Toni then informs Claude that he wants him to collect Salvatore's son and Underboss Joey Leone from his garage in Trenton and made man Luigi Goterelli from his club in the Red Light District, before returning and picking Toni up. Toni also mentions that Triads may come and screw up. Claude leaves in the limousine picking up Joey and Luigi, before returning to collect Toni. After Toni enters the limousine, the Triads attack, however, Claude manages to get the three to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Salvatore greets his three guests, before pulling Claude to one side, telling Claude he sees a bright future for him in the Leone Family. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000 and the mission Chaperone is unlocked. However, missions for Toni, Joey and Luigi are temporarily disabled as they are attending Salvatore's meeting. Gallery SalvatoresCalledAMeeting2-GTAIII.png|Claude picking up Joey Leone at his garage SalvatoresCalledAMeeting3-GTAIII.png|Claude about to pick up Luigi Goterelli at Luigi's Sex Club 7 SalvatoresCalledAMeeting4-GTAIII.png|Claude about to pick up Toni Cipriani at Momma's Restaurante SalvatoresCalledAMeeting5-GTAIII.png|Claude parking the limo in the garage SalvatoresCalledAMeeting6-GTAIII.png|Claude and Toni SalvatoresCalledAMeeting7-GTAIII.png|Joey, Luigi and Salvatore Leone SalvatoresCalledAMeeting8-GTAIII.png|Claude and Salvatore SalvatoresCalledAMeeting9-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Walkthrough Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Momma's Restaurante in Saint Mark's to once again find Toni missing. Claude finds a letter on the table that Toni is usually waiting him for. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|The letter reveals that the actions of the triads have caused a meeting to be held by Salvatore Leone, and that Claude needs to drive Toni, Joey Leone and Luigi Goterelli to the meeting place. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Claude heading to Joey's Garage to pick up the limo and Joey. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude getting into the unique black limo. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Joey getting into the limo. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude and Joey heading to Luigi's Sex Club 7 to pick up Luigi. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Luigi getting into the limo. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Toni getting into the limo. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|After Toni gets into the limo, several triad trucks appear and try to ambush Claude, Joey, Luigi and Toni. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude driving the trio out of the triad ambush. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After breaking through a barricade the triads made with two laundry trucks, the limo drives into a garage at the Gentlemen's Club. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Toni congratulates Claude on doing well on the job. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Salvatore welcomes Luigi and his son, Joey. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Luigi says hello and asks where Salvatore has been and why he stopped visiting Luigi's club. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Salvatore replies saying that due to the current war with the triads he couldn't visit, but will go there to celebrate once the war is finished. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Salvatore and Joey say hello to each other and Salvatore asks if Joey has found a woman yet, to which Joey replies that he is working on. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Finally, Salvatore and Toni meet. Salvatore asks how Toni's mother is feeling, to which Toni replies saying that his mother is well. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Salvatore asks the others to wait inside while he talks to Claude. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|After pulling Claude aside, he tells him that he sees a bright future for him. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Das Treffen bei Salvatore pl:Salvatore zwołuje naradę Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III